


RWBY reads Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

by Jenbrait



Series: RWBY reads Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, RWBY
Genre: Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, I have a beta!, Trying to figure out this 'tagging' thing, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenbrait/pseuds/Jenbrait
Summary: A mysterious book appears in Team RWBY's room detailing the adventures of young Harry Potter. Joined by Team JNPR, the students read through Harry's first year of Hogwarts. Cross-posting on fanfiction.net as Pokeloon15
Series: RWBY reads Harry Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965355
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.**  
**So a few things right off the bat. This starts off in volume 1 and will end around volume 3. I'm assuming/pretending that there's about a month break between volume 2 and 3 (let's just say it took a while to fix The Breach) so that more of the reading could be done. If I do my math right this should finish before The Fall of Beacon happens (preferably before Yang's match with Mercury but if not then I'll make it work). I won't be quoting the book as this usually leads to trouble. Instead, I'll be summarizing the story in my own way. Don't know if that will work but its worth a try. One last thing, the adults won't be involved in this. Their not that close to Glynda and Ozpin so that would just be awkward and by the time Qrow and Winter show up the series will almost be done. I also won't be doing Cursed Child. Mainly because I'm not the biggest fan of it. I do believe that covers everything so sit back and enjoy the fic.**  


The still newly formed Team RWBY was returning to their dorms after their first day of classes. Both the team's leader Ruby Rose and her partner Weiss Schnee were talking about what had happened earlier that day. The conversation was mainly Wiess apologizing for her attitude, with Ruby promising that she'd lead the team with all the merit it deserved. Yang wasn’t even surprised that Ruby managed to get the apology in a day; it was the sort of thing Ruby could manage. Blake smiled with the progress the two were making- the last thing this new team needed was infighting. before looking on her bed and finding a strange book there with an envelope on top of it.

She moved the envelope aside and read the cover of the book:  _ Harry Potter and the Philosophers' Stone. _ On the cover was a large red train labeled  _ Hogwarts Express, _ smoke with stars coming out from the top. In front of the train was a small boy with glasses, black hair, and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. Blake was surprised at how long the scar was- covering almost a third of his face. 

The book didn’t belong to her. All her books were still in her bags, yet to be put away as they had just barely agreed on how the room should look. Blake turned to everyone else in the dorm room. "Hey, is this book one of yours?” She asked them.

All three turned to look at the book. After each future Huntresses squinted at it, they shook their heads. 

Yang walked over to get a closer look. “Hey, any clues in the envelope?”

Blake set down the book. She took out the letter, reading it aloud.

_ Dear Team RWBY, _

_ I have brought this book to you from another world much different than your own. The story can only be described as a boy realizing he has a grander destiny than he ever could have known. Harry Potter is going on an incredible journey. I thought it would pique your interest to take it with him. May you learn the lessons with him, for whatever trials come ahead in your time as Huntresses. _

_ This is the first in a series of seven. When you have finished with this one, the next one will appear the following day. _

_ Happy reading, _

_ A friend. _

"Ooohhh, that sounds so cool!” Ruby gushed, bouncing up in excitement. 

"It does sound pretty interesting.” Yang agreed.

"I am rather curious about this other world the letter refers to,” Weiss admitted. "But do we even have the time to read all seven books? That could take a long time. We have homework and training.”

Everyone considered this. Ruby seemed disappointed that there wasn’t any time to read the magically appearing books. Luckily for her, Blake had an idea. 

"How about this, on school nights, we will read two chapters after homework and dinner. On the weekends- and if it takes that long, holidays- we'll read four.” Blake suggested. "That work for everyone?”

The others agreed.

Later that night, after everyone finished rearranging the room and unpacking, the girls were settled in bed. Blake held up the book to begin reading.

**The story opens up with the characters Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, who live on number four, Privet Drive. They were happy to say in no uncertain terms that they were perfectly normal.**

"Wow, they sound boring,” Yang remarked sarcastically.

"Are these guys the main characters?” Ruby asked.

"Doubt it. The book is called  _ Harry Potter,  _ so it's more likely that these people are set up to introduce him.” Blake suggested. 

"The letter did say something about his relatives. Maybe that's who they are.” Weiss figured.

**The book then began to describe Mr. Dursley as a rather large gentleman with practically no neck and a huge mustache. While Mrs. Dursley was rather thin and twice the neck of a normal person. Which apparently came in handy as she loves to spy on the neighbors. They also have a son called Dudley whom the two practically adore** .

"Dudley? What kind of name is that? It's not even a color.” Blake wondered.

"The note said it was a different world. They must not have that tradition of colorfully unique names.” Weiss reasoned.

Yang snickered, looking over her bed towards her sister. “Guess you could say his name is a...dud.”

Ruby snorted. Weiss rolled her eyes at her childish team leader. Blake got back to reading.

**The Dursleys are very content with the life they have. Unfortunately, they have a secret, along with the fear that someone would find out about it.**

Everyone looked at each other wondering what this secret was but no one gave any suggestions.

**The secret is the Potter family. Mrs. Dursley and Mrs. Potter are sisters, however, the two haven't spoken for years and the Dursleys like to pretend the Potters don't even exist as they were as unDursleyish as they could be** .

"What why? Those two are family. What right would Mrs. Dursley have to give up her sister like that!” Yang demanded her eyes turning red. Ruby quickly jumped down to Yang's bed to calm her sister down. Blake and Weiss rolled their eyes at the not word the Dursleys used to describe their relatives.

**The Potters have a son as well, which is another reason the Dursley's don't want anything to do with them. They don't want Potter's son anywhere near theirs.**

Ruby started rubbing Yang's back to keep her calm. The tips of Yang’s hair had started to smell of smoke. Yang took deep breaths and leaned into her younger sister's embrace. When Yang was properly calmed, Ruby went back to her bunk.

**The plot then truly starts when the Dursleys wake up on what they believe to be a normal Tuesday, however the narration hints that strange and mysterious things will soon be happening around the country.**

"Wait country?” Wiess askes.

"Probably what they call kingdoms here?” Yang figured

**Mr. Dursley got ready for work. Mrs. Dursley chatted while wrestling her son into a high chair. Neither noticed an owl flying past their window.**

"Why would the book point out a bird?” Ruby wondered.

"The better question is why would an owl be flying out in the early morning?” Blake questioned. "Their nocturnal animals.”

**At about eight-thirty, Mr. Dursley left for work. Kissed his wife goodbye on the cheek and tried to do the same for Dudley but couldn't cause he was throwing his cereal at the wall, to which Mr. Dursley chuckled at.**

"He actually encourages that kind of behavior?!” Weiss asked, appalled.

**When he pulled out of his house he noticed something weird. A cat was reading a map.**

All the girls did double-takes at the book.

"Um, what?” Yang asked.

"That's what the book says,” Blake said.

"Is that normal in this world?” Weiss wondered.

“A real cat, not like, a faunus?” Yang asked.

"Mr. Dursley finds that weird too- so that would be a nope,” Ruby answered.

**Mr. Dursley shook his head and looked again. The cat was there but there was no map. Figuring he was just seeing things he drove up the road. He kept a close eye on the cat from his rearview mirror. It was now reading -wait-looking at the sign. Not like cats can read after all. He shook his head and drove off focusing on the number of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

**However, during his usual traffic jam work was driven out of his mind by something else. Everyone around him was dressed in cloaks.**

"Wait cloaks?” Weiss asked, "Seems hardly like a fashion statement.”

Yang shrugged. "Who knows what people will wear here.”

**Mr. Dursley was annoyed at this. The things people wear nowadays. What made him even madder was that one of these people wearing a cloak was older than he was. They were crowding all around each other whispering excitingly.**

"Something just went on.” Yang reasoned. "Something big.”

"Something good?” Ruby asked.

"Hard to say at this point, Ruby,” Blake said.

**Mr. Dursley figured that these people were doing some sort of charity event.**

"As much as I hate to agree with this man, that could be a possibility.” Weiss figured.

**Eventually, the traffic moved on and Mr. Dursley made it to his office. His mind back on work. He worked on the ninth floor, always sitting with his back to the window. Which was a good thing because he would have been distracted again by the sheer number of owls flying across the sky. Everyone else did though and were freaking out about it.**

"Okay, that is just really weird,” Ruby said.

"Ugh, all that panicking will just draw the Grimm what are these strange people thinking?” Blake asked in frustration, the other girls murmuring in agreement.

As she turned the page, another envelope fell out. Blake opened it, again reading out loud.

_ I forgot to mention the following does not exist in this world: _

_ Faunus _

_ Creatures of Grimm _

_ Aura _

_ Semblecenes _

_ Dust _

_ and of course Huntsmen and Huntresses. _

Everyone looked at the letter in shock. 

"No Grimm?” Yang whispered.

"No semblances or dust?” Weiss asked in disbelief.

"No faunus?” Blake breathed

"No huntsmen?” Ruby asked, saddened.

None of them knew what to think about that. Their main status quo of this world was non-existence in the world of the book. Everything in that world seemed so different already, in just a few pages.

After a few more minutes to process, this Blake continued reading.

**Mr. Dursley however was having a very good day. Which involved a lot of shouting at people. At noon he decided to walk to the bakery across the street and have a bun for lunch.**

"Ugh.” Weiss scoffed. "Hardly a healthy diet.”

**On his way back he found more of those people dressed in cloaks which imminently soured his mood. For some reason, these people seemed to put him on edge. As he walked past them he caught them whispering about people named Potters and their son Harry.**

"Wait what?” Ruby asked.

"Did something happen to their relatives?” Yang asked.

**Fear flooded through Mr. Dursley as he ran back up his office, told his secretary not to disturb him (very rudely I might add), and nearly dialed his home phone before changing his mind. What was he thinking trying to call his wife? Potter wasn't that uncommon of a last name, neither was Harry. Though now that he thought about it he didn't really know his nephew's name.**

"Why does that not surprise me?” Yang said sarcastically.

“Agreed. These people are terrible.” Weiss stated.

**He decided not to worry his wife as he knew how upset she got when it came to her sister. Not that he blamed her.**

Again Yang's eyes turned red but this time she didn't say anything.

**Yet there were still those people in cloaks.**

"What do cloaks have to do with anything?” Blake asked, rather annoyed.

"Maybe it's a culture thing.” Wiess assumed.

"What?” Blake asked, tilting her head.

"That must be it! Mrs. Potter joined a different culture when she married Mr. Potter and now her sister resents her for it.” Ruby figured.

"Kind of a stupid reason but it's all we've got to go on so far,” Yang said.

**Mr. Dursley's nervousness didn't go away so easily this time and when he left his building he got so shaken he accidentally ran into someone. He apologized.**

"Oh wow, he actually knows that word.” Blake scoffed.

**But the smaller man didn't seem to care. On the contrary, he smiled a rather big smile and told Mr. Dursley not to worry as nothing could upset him this day for "You-Know-Who" is finally gone and that Muggles like Mr. Dursley should be out celebrating.**

"Alright first off who is this 'You-Know-Who' guy and secondly what is a Muggle?” Weiss demanded.

"Well, I think a Muggle means someone who is easily fooled,” Ruby answered. Weiss looked at her confused. "What? I know big words.” Ruby said. "But I don't know who he would be talking about.”

"The mystery deepens,” Yang whispers.

**Mr. Dursley (completely confused) quickly got to his car and drove home. He was hoping he was imagining things, which was a first because he never approved of such.**

_ Ugh. He's starting to sound even worse than my father. _ Weiss thought. At least he indulges himself in fantasies every now and again. Granted those fantasies weren’t great either, they were better than Dursley’s.

**When he got home the first thing he saw (which did not help him in the slightest) was the cat he saw this morning. It had the same square markings around his eyes so there was no mistake. Mr. Dursley tried to shoo it away but the cat didn't move an inch.**

“Wow, that is one stubborn cat,” Yang said.

"Wonder if it's as smart as Zwei.” Ruby pondered.

**Mr. Dursley let himself inside trying to act normal. He still didn't want to say anything to his wife. The Mrs. had a rather normal day with the neighbors and Dudley learned a new word which was "Won't"**

"Is that suppose to be a good thing or a bad thing?” Blake questioned.

"Well, he does have to learn it at some point,” Wiess said. "Let's just hope he doesn't overuse it.”

**After Dudley had been put to bed Mr. Dursley decided to watch what was left of the evening news. Which talked of the owls that were mentioned this morning and how, instead of rain, shooting stars were flying across the sky. This freaked out Mr. Dursley even more as he connected these to the people in the cloaks and the whispers about his in-laws.**

"What could all of this mean?” Yang asked.

Wiess thought about it for a moment. "Something must have happened in this other culture and these things could be some kind of omen. Like how some Grimm act right before something bad goes down.”

"That one guy mentioned a  _ 'You-Know-Who',” _ Ruby recalled.

"That's right!” Yang said. "He said that that person was gone. So these people are doing this as a way of spreading the message or something.”

"That person must have been really awful for them to go out like this,” Blake said.

**Mrs. Dursley came in and her husband finally decided to ask her about her sister. Naturally, she said no, and when prompted, why Mr. Dursley mentioned all the weird stuff and how it might have to do with 'her crowd'.**

"’  _ Her crowd’ _ ? Seriously- he doesn’t need to be this mean towards them.” Blake huffed angrily.

"You’re right, Blake, I'm liking these guys less and less,” Yang replied.

"I hope we're almost done with these people so we can move on to this Harry guy,” Ruby said.

**Mr. Dursley asked about their son and confirmed that it was indeed named Harry.**

"Something tells me you won't exactly be getting your wish, Ruby.” Weiss groaned.

**He then dropped the subject and the two went to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the restroom Mr. Dursley looked out his window to find the cat still there.**

"Okay, there's more to this cat than meets the eye,” Yang said.

"I'm starting to think it might not even be a cat.” Blake figured.

"What? What else could it be?” Weiss asked. No one answered her.

**Was this all just a coincidence? Could this have anything to do with the Potters? If word got out that they were related to a pair of...he couldn't stand the thought.**

"A PAIR OF WHAT?” Team RWBY practically groaned.

**As he fell asleep he finally figured that whatever was going on couldn't affect them. Of course, he was wrong.**

"Ugh, and of course you have to be right, Weiss?” Ruby groaned.

**Meanwhile, the cat outside still sat there unmoving. Even when a couple of disturbances would have made a human flinch let alone a cat. It was midnight when the cat finally did move. As a man had just appeared seemingly out of nowhere** .

"This guy must be important if a cat of all things was waiting on him.” Yang figured.

**This man was described to be very old and was also dressed in robes along with glasses and a long crooked nose. The book introduced him as Albus Dumbledore** .

"Looks like Ruby was right. They don't have the color tradition here.” Wiess said.

"It is a better name then Dudley though,” Ruby said.

**Albus didn't seem to notice that he probably wouldn't be welcomed in a place like this.**

"That or he doesn't care,” Yang said.

**He was busy rummaging his cloak until he spotted the cat at the corner. He smiled figuring he should have known.**

"Wait so he does know the cat?” Blake asked.

"This story just gets weirder and weirder,” Weiss said.

**Finally, Albus pulled out what appeared to be a cigarette lighter. It must be something else though because when he clicked it the nearest street light went out** .

"Woah what kind of device is that?” Weiss wondered.

"Something that would be very handy for thieving,” Blake said worryingly.

"Please it's not like this guy's gonna rob anybody. Right?” Ruby asked. Yang just shrugged.

**Twelve times he clicked the now dubbed Put-Outer before returning it to his pocket. By then the only source of light was the eyes of the cat. Albus walked over to where the cat was and sat down next to it. He didn't look at the cat but he did speak to it addressing her as Professor McGonagall and said it was fancy to see her here.**

"Wait what?” Weiss asked.

"A cat being a professor?” Yang asked.

"Maybe that’s their semblance- that they can turn into a cat! Wait, no...that letter said they don’t have any semblances...” Ruby said.

**As Albus turned to the cat he found the cat replaced with an older woman wearing square-shaped glasses (much like the markings on the cat) an emerald cloak and had her hair in a tight bun** .

"Wow, already she's reminding me of Goodwitch,” Yang said.

**She asked how he recognized her and he explained how he'd never seen a cat so stiff before. McGonagall points out that that's because she's been sitting against a brick wall all day. This confuses Dumbledore as he passed dozens of parties on the way over and was surprised that she hasn't celebrated yet.**

**This upsets McGonagall as everyone should be more careful. The Muggles have started to notice and they’re not idiots.**

"She's right. Even we'd know something would be going on.” Blake said.

**Dumbledore can't really blame them. It's been about eleven years since they've been able to celebrate something** .

"ELEVEN YEARS!” Team RWBY shouted.

"That's awful. To think this You-Know-Who guy has been hurting people for that long.” Ruby said, sad for all those people in that other world. Yang put an arm around her to give her a hug.

**McGonagall agrees but believes people shouldn't act so carelessly as a result. Then wonders if he really has gone. Dumbledore thinks so and offers McGonagall a lemon drop which she refused. Trying to continue about You-Know-Who. Dumbledore then interrupts her by encouraging her to call him by his proper name which is Voldemort. McGonagall flinches at the name.**

All of team RWBY gave the book another weird look.

"Voldemort?” Weiss questioned.

"What kind of stupid name is that?” Yang wondered.

"Who would ever name their kid that?” Ruby asked. "That's just begging your child to become a villain. And just saying that name freaks them out?”

"That just makes the person all the more powerful,” Blake explained.

**McGonagall isn't too surprised though as Dumbledore is the only one Voldemort was ever frightened of. Dumbledore takes the compliment humbly and McGonagall goes back to the matter at hand about what finally stops him. The narration going on to say that she didn't want to believe what everyone was saying until she heard it from Dumbledore himself** .

"Wait why would there be any confusion to that?” Ruby asked. "Wouldn't he have finally been stopped by their government?” No one had an answer for her.

**McGonagall went on about how Voldemort was said to have gone to a place called Godric's Hollow to find the Potters.**

Team RWY leaned closer to Blake who was also leaning closer to the book. Anxious to know what happens next.

**She continued in a shaking voice that James and Lily are now dead.**

"What?” Yang asked.

"No!” Weiss cried out in disbelief

"That can't be!” Blake said.

Ruby didn't say anything. She just cried silent tears.

**Dumbledore didn't say anything. Just bowed his head. That was enough for McGonagall who broke down in tears.**

"But why?” Ruby whispered. "Why would he want to kill them?”

"I'm sure we're about to find out, Ruby,” Yang said comforting her sister.

**After a moment McGonagall then talked about how he tried to kill Harry.**

"KILLING THE PARENTS WASN'T ENOUGH NOW HE HAD TO KILL A DEFENSELESS BABY!” Ruby screamed.

"WHAT KIND OF MONSTER IS HE?” Weiss demanded.

"You two you need to hear this next part!” Blake said as she read a little ahead.

**Surprisingly though Voldemort was unable to kill the child. His powers somehow broke and vanished as a result.**

"Wait powers?” Yang asked. "But didn't the letter say people don't have semblances in this world?”

"Maybe its some other kind of superpowers.” Ruby guessed. "I've read comics like that.”

**McGonagall then wondered how Harry could have possibly survived but Dumbledore said he hadn't the faintest idea. He then took out a confusing looking pocket watch and looked at it. It seemed to make some sense to him though because he put it away and remarked that Hagrid was late. He then asked if it was him who told McGonagall about Dumbledore being here.**

**She confirms it and asks why they are here. Dumbledore explains that he's taking Harry to the Dursley as they are his only family now. He has written them a letter explaining the situation.**

"Is he crazy?!” Weiss asked.

"In the middle of the night?” Yang questioned.

"Pretty cliched if you ask me. The whole leaving a baby on the doorstep thing.” Blake said.

"But the Dursleys hate their family. What if they just dump him off in an orphanage?” Ruby asked.

_ Or worse? _ Wiess couldn't help but wonder to herself. Knowing how her father was at the worst of times.

**McGonagall was furious about this. Having watched them all day she knows how horrible they are. To have Harry live here with people who will never understand him while every child in their world will know his name.**

**Dumbledore explains that that is the point. Harry would be best growing up away from all the fame that has happened the night before until he is ready to understand it.**

"I hate to say it but he has a point,” Wiess said.

"Coming from you, Weiss, that’s saying something.” Yang joked.

"I'll have you know there are times my last name has given me nothing but trouble,” Wiess remarked. The glare in her eyes prompted all of her teammates to drop the subject.

**McGonagall then asks how Harry is getting here and Dumbledore explains that Hagrid is bringing him. McGonagall seems skeptical about this but Dumbledore would trust Hagrid with his life. Said man then showed up on what appeared to be a flying motorcycle.**

"Flying?” Weiss questioned. "That seems rather advanced given what we've seen of this world so far.”

**Hagrid was described to be rather big. About twice the size of a normal human with bushy black hair and beard. In his arms was a bundle of blankets no doubt containing the baby Harry. Dumbledore greeted him and inquired about the motorcycle. Hagrid explained that Sirius Black lent it to him. He then handed the baby to Dumbledore.**

**The two professors looked at the tiny sleeping baby and saw a lightning bolt-shaped scar underneath his black hair. The result of what Voldemort tried to do to him. McGonagall wondered if something could be done about it but Dumbledore insists that scars can come in very handy. Like the one under his knee which made a very good map.**

"Okay, I did not need to know that,” Blake said.

**Hagrid gave Harry a kiss goodbye and started to cry. Very loudly. Much to McGonagall's irritation.**

"Aww, Hagrid I know how you feel,” Ruby said, still shedding some tears.

**McGonagall calmed him down and Dumbledore walked up to the Dursley's front door and gently set Harry down along with a letter for his aunt and uncle.**

"Really can't imagine this going well,” Weiss grumbled.

**After a moment Dumbledore says that they should get going. Hagrid went back to the bike so he could return it to Sirius. Dumbledore walked back down the street and returned the lights back to the lamp posts. He could just barely see Harry on the doorstep as well as a tabby cat slinking around the corner. Just before he left he wished Harry luck.**

"He's going to need all the luck he can get if he's going to be living with those guys,” Yang said.

"He'll need more than luck if you ask me,” Weiss said.

**The night wore on as a breeze rustled some of the hedges. Little Harry rolled over in his sleep.**

"Aww how cute!” Ruby gushed.

**He just simply slept on. Not realizing he was special, or famous, or that his wake up call would be his aunt's piercing shriek as she found him while setting the milk bottles.**

"Wake up the whole neighborhood while you're at it!” Yang yelled.

"Why is she setting out milk bottles?” Blake asked as she started to crave some. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders.

**The narration finished with the fact that at this moment hundreds of people all over the country were meeting up in secret and raised there glasses to Harry Potter. Now dubbed The Boy Who Lived.**

"That's the first chapter,” Blake said, turning the page.

"Quick get started on the next,” Ruby said, returning to her bed.

"I need to know if poor little Harry is gonna be alright!” Weiss said.

Before Blake could start however their bedroom door was kicked open. 

"What are you guys yelling about!?” Nora demanded as she, Ren, Jaune, and Pyrah entered the room.

"Oh, we found this weird book and Blake was reading it to us,” Ruby said. “It’s about people with superpowers and an evil guy but then he got defeated by a baby. And the baby- Harry- got a lightning bolt scar from it! He’s gonna be famous.”

"Oooh, that sounds so cool,” Jaune said starry-eyed.

"A lightning bolt-shaped scar? That is awesome.” Nora reached over, dragging Ren in for a side hug. “Do you think-”

“No. You cannot get one.” Nora pouted.

"Mind if we join you in the reading?” Pyrah asked.

"I'd like to listen as well.” Ren agreed.

"That would be awesome,” Yang told them. "We're just about to start the second chapter.”

Team JNPR made themselves comfortable. Ren and Nora sat by the wall in front of Blake's bed. Ruby went back to Yang's bed so Jaune and Pyrah can share her's.

Blake cracked the book back open.

**Please leave a comment and kudos letting me know what you think. Subscribe so you'll know when the next chapter is. Bookmark once it's done. And I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay awesome.**  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta AuthorA97

Blake turned the page. "The next chapter is called  _ ‘The Vanishing Glass’ _ ." Her voice trailed off in confusion.

"Like he makes a cup disappear or something?" Ren questioned.

"I suppose there's only one way to find out.” Jaune gestured to Blake, encouraging her to start reading.

**The book time jumps ten years with nothing really changing both outside Privet Drive and inside number four. The only way to note the time change was the photos on the wall; which changed from what could only be described as a pink beach ball of a baby turning into a large boy doing typical kid things with his parents.**

"So is this Harry?" Jaune asked.

"It could be...but honestly it sounds more like that whining baby,” Yang answered.

“His cousin, Dudley,” Weiss explained to the confused JNPR. “Harry's stuck living with his aunt and uncle since his parents died.”

**But the house didn't have any indication of another young boy living in the house.**

"Oh no don't tell me they did give him up?" Ruby asked worryingly.

"That would be horrible,” Pyrrha said.

"Wouldn't surprise me.” Wiess scoffed.

**But Harry Potter was still in the house.**

The students all breathed a sigh of relief.

**He was currently asleep. But his Aunt Petunia quickly woke him up with her shrill voice and rapped on his (bedroom) door. Harry got up remembering the nice dream he had. It seemed to be a familiar one though. It was about a flying motorcycle.**

"Woah, he remembers that?" Blake asked, amazed.

**Petunia was back wanting to know if Harry was up so that he could look after the bacon warning him not to let it burn. Today was 'Duddy's' birthday so everything has to be perfect.**

"They're making him cook? He’s like  _ ten _ !" Yang snapped, hair heating up and eyes going red.

Nora was snickering to herself "Duddy?  _ That's _ the nickname she's going with?"

**Harry was not too happy about this. How could he completely forget that today was Dudley's birthday? He eventually got out of bed and found some socks to put on after he removed a spider from one.**

Jaune cringed from that. "Wow, he's brave. I  _ hate _ spiders."

"And it was in his sock. Gross.” Weiss agreed.

**Harry was apparently used to spiders as there were a lot of them in his room. Which is the cupboard under the stairs.**

If teams RWBY and JNPR were anywhere except at Beacon, they would’ve attracted Ursa. Their emotions were very strong and very loud.

"A CUPBOARD! THEY'RE MAKING HIM SLEEP IN A FUCKING CUPBOARD!" Yang demanded.

"IF THEY DIDN'T HAD THE ROOM THEY SHOULD HAVE HIM SHARE A ROOM WITH HIS COUSIN!" Jaune agreed.

"HOW COULD THEY TREAT HIM LIKE THIS?!" Blake yelled in outrage.

“OHH IF THEY WERE HERE RIGHT NOW I WOULD SLAM MAGNHILD INTO THEIR FACES!” Nora screamed. She mimed the action.

Okay, those four were the loudest. Ruby, Weiss, Ren, and Pyrrha were quiet in their rage. They were shaking with it. Ruby was vibrating, little flowers petals coming off her as she shook.

Ren put a hand on Nora’s shoulder. The rage didn’t leave, though it did quiet down. Nora sat back beside Ren, crossing her arms and pouting in frustration. Ren could understand why Nora was so angry. He remembered their lives on the streets, looking for anywhere to sleep. By Nora’s frown, she was thinking along the same lines as him.

_ Could things actually be worse for Harry than the cupboard? _

**Once Harry was dressed he walked down the hall to where the kitchen was. The table was almost covered in presents for Dudley. Some of them seemed to be a second television, a new computer, and a racing bike. Which made no sense to Harry as Dudley couldn't stand to exercise. Unless it involved punching someone. Namely Harry.**

Pyrrha balled her hands into fists. "How can his parents let him get away with this?"

"I hate to say it, Pyrrha, but I think they even encourage it,” Weiss replied.

This did not improve anyone's mood.

**However, Harry seemed to be very fast and so Dudley hardly caught him.**

That made everyone breathe a sigh of relief.

**Harry was described to be very small and skinny. Made even more so because he always wore Dudley's old clothes and they were four times bigger than he was.**

Again everyone balled their fists and Yang's hair started smoking again.

**The description continued with Harry's thin face, knobbly knees, black hair that stuck up everywhere no matter what Harry did to it, and bright green eyes behind round glasses that were held up with scotch tape (Dudley caught him a few times on his nose).**

Growls started to be heard from the students. Ren could have sworn he heard Nora saying something about broken legs.

**And of course, the lightning bolt-shaped scar that was on his forehead. Harry often wondered about it. According to his Aunt and Uncle, he apparently got it as a result of the car crash that killed his parents.**

"What! They're even keeping the truth of his parents from him? Who does that?" Ruby asked. She couldn’t imagine her dad or her uncle keeping a secret about Summer from Ruby. Poor Harry, not knowing anything about either of his parents.

"It’s like they don't want him to have any sort of connection to his heritage,” Pyrrha said.

**Uncle Vernon then came in and told Harry that he needed to fix his hair. Apparently, he felt the need to give Harry a haircut at least once a week.**

"At some point, you need to learn to leave the hair alone,” Yang said as she ran a hand through her own hair.

**Dudley came in as Harry was frying eggs. The book said that Dudley took a lot after his father. Very large, not much neck, with blue eyes and thick blond hair. Petunia's version of a baby angel. Harry's version of a pig in a wig.**

The students howled with laughter at that. The hinted home life of Harry's temporarily forgotten.

**Harry tried to set breakfast on the table. Which was a challenge as there wasn't much room. Dudley was counting his presents and his face fell when he found out there were only thirty-seven presents.**

"Thirty-seven!?" The students cried in disbelief.

"That's more presents than me and my siblings would get combined,” Weiss said. 

"I have seven sisters and even we don't get that many presents on our own.” Jaune agreed.

"I didn't know you had seven sisters, Jaune,” Ruby said.

"That actually explains a lot.” Nora giggled.

Jaune was about to question what she meant by that but Blake went back to reading.

**Harry started eating his breakfast as fast as possible in case Dudley threw the table over in a tantrum.**

"He acts like that is normal for them,” Pyrrha said appalled.

**Petunia was quickly able to calm him down by saying that they'll get two more presents when they go out later today. That seemed to calm him down and he started to open one of them up.**

"That is not how you solve the problem here!" Blake yelled.

"These guys have no idea how to parent, their abusing one child, and overcompensating another,” Ruby said.

**As Dudley opened up his presents the telephone rang and Petunia went to go answer it. A while later she came back and told her husband that Mrs. Figg has broken her leg and therefore can't look after Harry today.**

**Dudley looked shocked but Harry was relieved. Whenever they took Dudley out somewhere they would leave Harry with their neighbor Mrs. Figg. One of those crazy old cat ladies. Harry didn't like it there as her house constantly smelled of cabbage and she always made him look at photos of her old cats.**

Everyone shuddered at that.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to go there either,” Nora said.

**As the two adults tossed around ideas about who could look after Harry, the boy in question suggested just leaving him at home.**

Jaune laughed at that. "Nice try Harry, no decent adult would leave a ten-year-old boy home alone."

**Petunia looked horrified at that, believing that they'll come back to the house in ruins.**

"Oh yeah sure, don't think about the fact that your nephew could get kidnapped. Worry about him blowing up the house.” Nora muttered.

"You would probably do the same in his situation.” Ren countered. Nora tried to disagree with that but then realized she probably would. If only to spite these jerks.

**Dudley then started fake crying knowing that if he did his parents would let him have his way. On cue, Petunia wrapped her arms around him assuring him everything's gonna be fine. Through her arms, Dudley shot Harry a smirk.**

At this point, no one could say anything and just gave up on these guys.

**The doorbell rang. Singling the arrival of one of Dudley's friends, Piers. Dudley quit his fake crying.**

**Having exhausted every other option, Harry found himself sitting in the back seat with Dudley and Piers on their way to the zoo. Before they left, Vernon had pulled Harry aside and warned him not to do any "funny business" less he'd be locked up in the cupboard until Christmas.**

"I'd hate to ask this, but can these guys get any worse?" Ruby asked.

"I honestly don't want to know,” Nora said.

"What I want to know is what is Christmas?" Ren couldn't help but ask.

Blake then shook the book in her lap and as she expected an envelope fell out in her lap. Tearing it open she read:

_ Where you guys have your Gods we have ours as well. One, in particular, we know simply as just God, had a son named Jesus whose birthday is celebrated on December 25. The holiday evolved into the whole family spending time together, eating feasts, sharing presents for everyone, and watching movies related to the holiday usually involving a guy named Santa Clause who goes around delivering gifts to good boys and girls though he died a long time ago and parents have taken the mantle in secret. _

Everyone accepted the answer and Blake went back to reading.

**Harry insisted that he won't do anything but just like always, no one believed him. See, strange things always happened around Harry. Like the time when Petunia cut Harry's hair down to the skin- nearly making him bald- and it grew back overnight.**

“What did they do!?” Weiss held tight to her ponytail. The mental image of someone having all their hair cut like that...it was awful.

"What did I say about messing with the hair!"

"Yang, please calm down.” Ruby rubbed her sister's back.

**Or the time she tried to put an old sweater of Dudley's on him and it kept shrinking until it would fit a hand puppet more than it would him. Then there was the time he somehow found himself on the roof of his school.**

"Woah, did he fly up there?" Jaune asked

"Or teleported?" Weiss figured.

"Maybe he climbed there really fast?" Ruby suggested.

"Didn't I just say he had no idea how he got there?” Blake pointed out.

Everyone's faces fell at that.

“...probably teleported,” Weiss mumbled under her breath. A look from Blake quieted her.

**Harry tried to insist that he was trying to jump behind the trash cans to avoid Dudley's Gang and figured the wind caught him mid-jump.**

"Harry, come on you've got to come up with a better explanation than that.” Blake shook her head at the fictional ten-year-old. She then scratched back near her Faunus ears, hidden behind a black ribbon shaped like cat ears.

**But he insisted that nothing would go wrong today. Though it didn't start out great at first as when Vernon was complaining about motorcycles on the drive over Harry brought up his dream and that set his uncle off.**

"It was just a dream,” Jaune said in exasperation. 

"These people need to calm down.” Pyrrha agreed.

**There were two things the Dursley's did not want Harry to do. That was to ask questions and talk about things that are usually impossible.**

"So Harry's supposed to be dumb and unimaginative.” Nora deadpanned. “These guys would get destroyed by Grimms in like- a day. How have they not killed them yet?”

**Harry was having the best day so far. When his aunt and uncle went to get Dudley and Piers ice cream the lady asked Harry what he wanted and they were forced to buy him a cheap lemon pop that actually wasn't bad.**

"Ha! Customer Service to the rescue.” Ruby cheered.

**He found a gorilla that would have looked like Dudley if he was blond.**

Again the students howled with laughter.

**And when they had lunch Dudley had thrown a tantrum that his dessert didn't have enough ice cream so his parents got him a new one and he was allowed to finish the first.**

Weiss shivered at that. "That's disgusting. I wouldn't want to share food with anyone, let alone him."

**Harry should have known better than to think this would last.**

Everyone slumped their shoulders at that foreshadowing. This could not end well.

**At the reptile house, Dudley found the biggest snake there, a Boa Constrictor. Everyone watched in fascination but the snake was taking a nap. It didn't even stir when Vernon tapped the glass a couple of times at Dudley's insistence.**

"What did they think it was going to do?" Pyrrha asked. "It's stuck in a glass case all day, I'd get bored too."

**Everyone left the snake alone save for Harry who was feeling sorry for the snake. Figuring it was having a worse life than his. After all, Harry got to move about the house at least.**

"Doesn't Harry have any friends at least?" Ruby wondered.

"Somehow I don't think his so-called aunt and uncle would allow that,” Yang answered.

“Or Dudley.” Jauna agreed. “He’s acting like the worst kind of bully.”

**The snake then woke up and noticed Harry. For some reason, the creature winked at him.**

"Wait what?" Jaune asked.

"That's impossible. Snakes can't wink. They don't even have eyelids.” Weiss said in disbelief. She was right, of course, but no one had an answer for her.

**Harry was surprised, nevertheless, he looked to see if anyone was watching and when no one was, he winked back too.**

"Look at that Ruby. Harry might just make a friend after all.” Blake said.

"I want a pet snake. Can I please?" Nora asked, shaking Ren. 

"No, Nora, that's the last thing you need,” Ren said after reorienting himself.

**The snake then gave Harry a look that pretty much said:** **_I get that all the time_**.

"Snake's don't have facial expressions either!" Weiss continued.

**Harry murmured that he understood, saying how annoying it must be. The snake nodded in agreement.**

"He's talking to the snake,” Jaune said as if he was trying to convince himself that.

"And apparently the snake is talking back,” Pyrrha added as that was even harder to believe.

**Harry then asked about the snake's homeland and the snake pointed it's tail to the sign where it read that the species is native to Brazil. When Harry asks how it was there the snake pointed to the sign again revealing that he was bred in the zoo.**

"Now that poor snake!” Nora pouted.

"You feel bad for any zoo animals.” Ren pointed out.

Ruby was on Nora's side. "That poor little snake doesn't know it's parents either. No wonder Harry is able to bond with him." Yang just smiled, shaking her head. Ruby continued crying anime tears.

**Their conversation was interrupted by Piers shouting at Dudley and Vernon to check out what the snake was doing. Dudley waddled over as fast as he could.**

"I loved how the book said  _ waddled  _ instead of  _ ran _ .” Blake giggled.

"How large is he again?" Pyrrha asked worryingly. No one had an answer for her.

**Dudley shoved Harry out of the way hard. He fell on the concrete floor.**

"RUDE!" All the students yelled.

**What happened next no one really knew. One minute Piers and Dudley were pressing their noses against the glass, the next they were screaming in horror as they fell into the cage. The glass in front of them is suddenly gone.**

"The title chapter.” Weiss realized.

"Whoa! Did Harry do that?!" Ruby asked.

"Must have.” Yang figured. "He's the only one we know capable of doing something like that so far."

"Serves those two right,” Jaune said as she giggled at the expense of Dudley and his friend.

**Everyone panicked as the snake slid out and made his way towards the exit.**

Pyrrha flinched. "I really hope they're within a well-protected kingdom. I'd hate for this to attract the Grimm."

"Well for one this world calls their kingdoms  _ countries _ .” Blake corrected. "But the more important part is that this world? Apparently doesn't have Grimm."

"Wait what?"

"Are you serious?"

"How can that be?"

"You  _ must  _ be joking?"

Team RWBY then spent the next couple of minutes explaining what the previous letter told them. Their friends were just as stunned as they were. Once they were recovered Blake went back to the book.

**As the snake passed by Harry he was certain he heard a low hissing voice.** **_"Thanksss, amigo."_ **

"Di...Did the snake just speak English?" Weiss asked.

"Either that or Harry translated the hissing in his mind?" Blake said. Both of which made no sense.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in disbelief wondering what had happened to the glass.**

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if the glass somehow came back and Dudley and Piers were still in the cage?" Ruby suggested. Everyone laughed to various degrees on the mental imagery.

**The zookeeper himself apologized profusely as he made Petunia a cup of strong tea. Piers and Dudley were in shock as they tried to explain how the snake tried to bite their legs off. But Harry saw the snake only playfully snap at their heels.**

"I doubt the snake's mouth is big enough for that.” Blake scoffed as she shook her head in annoyance. The other students snickered at her comment.

**But the worst part for Harry was Piers revealing that Harry was talking to the snake.**

"OH NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Does this mean they’ll blame it on Harry?" Ruby asked worryingly.

"If they do anything so help me, Gods..." Yang started as her hair lit up.

**Vernon waited until Piers left. He was so angry he was only able to get a few words out but Harry got the message. He was once again stuck in his cupboard with no meals.**

They didn't think they could get any angrier at the Dursleys. Though they could no longer find it in them to say anything.

**Harry sat in his dark cupboard wishing he had a watch so that he knew when he could sneak in some food.**

Nora winced at that. Yeah, he had it way worse than she did.

**It had been ten long years since he had been given to the Dursleys. Ever since his parents had died in that car crash. Not that he remembers even being in a car when they died.**

"Well of course he wouldn't he was only a year old,” Blake said.

Ruby and Yang gave each other a knowing look. Ruby could barely remember her mother Summer and Yang didn't even know about Raven until her Uncle Qrow had said something after Summer went missing.

**Harry does remember something though. A bright flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. This must have been the crash though he didn't know where that green light came from.**

"If I didn't know any better I would have said that came from a traffic light or something,” Ren said.

"But what could the Voldemort guy do that would cause such a light?" Pyrrha wondered out loud.

**He had no recollection of his parents. Petunia and Vernon never spoke of them or even kept pictures.**

"No surprise,” Yang said. All traces of Raven had been removed or hidden when she left the family.

**Harry often dreams of some unknown relation taking him away from the Dursleys but it'll never happen they were his only family. Yet it appeared some people do seem to know him. Very strange people too.**

Everyone tilted their heads in confusion. Who could the book be talking about now?

**A small man had bowed to him in a shop once while a strange-looking woman happily waved to him on a bus and a bald man in a long purple coat even shook his hand.**

"The other culture!" Weiss realized. "Dumbledore did say he'd be famous, these people would have no doubt recognized him."

"How would they know him simply by looking, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, how many people have lightning-bolt scars on their forehead?" Blake pointed out.

**However whenever Harry tried to get a second look at these people they vanished without a trace.**

"There's no doubt these people must have some kind of special powers. Even if they aren't semblances!" Ruby declared.

"Yea but what could these powers be?" Jaune asked.

"How much of the chapter is left, Blake?” Pyrrha asked. She was hoping to get some answers soon.

"It's almost over,” Blake said reading the last sentences

**Harry didn't have anyone at school either. Dudley and his gang drove everyone away.**

“Hey, I was right!” Jaune cheered. Then it hit him just what he was right about. “Oh...poor Harry.”

"Ugh, they can't let him have anything, can they?" Yang asked.

"Can we read the next chapter now? I want to know if things get better soon!" Nora asked.

"Sorry, guys, we've already agreed to read two chapters on a school night,” Blake answered.

Nora went to complain but Ren held her back.

"She's right. We all need our rest.” Jaune said, trying out his new leadership role.

JNPR made their way back to their room while RWBY got settled for the night. All of them hoped things would look up for Harry soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are nice. So are kudos. See you all in the next chapter. Assuming we survive Volume 8. Not going to lie Ironwood's starting to scare me.  
> Stay awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yesterday's episode was...intense to say the least. Let me distract you from that with this new chapter. Quick thing I'd like to point out though:  
> Someone at fanfiction.net pointed out to me that the Dursleys' names as well as Albus do have their names based on color. (Oops my bad.) So I'm addressing it in this chapter.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta AuthorA97

The next day passed by all too quickly. The Hunters and Huntresses in training sped through their classes, eager to get back to their dorms for more of Harry Potter. 

The moment classes and dinner was done, team JNPR went into team RWBY’s dorm.

“Woohoo! More Harry! More Harry!” Nora cheered, hugging Ren’s side in excitement.

“Less Dursley’s! Less Dursley’s!” Ruby cheered.

“I am eager to hear more about the world, though,” Pyrrha admitted as she settled in a spot beside Jaune. “I’m fascinated by what kind of powers these people possess- even if their names are odd.”

“Actually, many of them do follow our traditions. I looked up their names earlier today.” Weiss said.

"Why? It's not like they exist in real life," Yang asked her.

"Yes, but it turns out that their names do seem to follow the color tradition. At least the Dursleys and Albus' do." Weiss said. "Petunia is a flower, usually yellow. Vernon means _'alder tree,’_ and Dudley means _'meadow,’_ both of which associate with green. and Albus means _'white.’_ ”

"Lily's also a flower," Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah, but James and Harry don't fit the bill," Yang told Weiss.

The heiress huffed. "I _know_ . Forgive me for thinking you would want to _know._ ” She crossed her arms, turning up her nose.

Yang rolled her eyes. Ruby elbowed her sister, meaningfully nodding her head at Weiss. Yang sighed, smiling apologetically. “Thanks for telling us, Weiss.”

Weiss lowered her nose, looking at Yang with a surprised but thankful smile. “You’re welcome.”

Everyone settled into their usual spots. Blake picked up the book, turning to where they left off. 

“‘ _The Letters From No One.’”_ She readout.

"Please tell me that's a good thing?" Yang asked. The last thing they wanted for Harry was more trouble.

"Only one way to find out, sis," Ruby said, allowing Blake to read.

**It was summer vacation when Harry was released from his cupboard following the snake incident.**

"When was Dudley's birthday?" Pyrrha asked.

Blake checked the previous chapter. “It doesn’t give a date.”

Everyone in the room thought the same thing. The only real question was if the Dursleys were as cruel as they believed.

"Then let's just pretend it isn't as long as we might think," Ruby said, trying to sound hopeful.

"Yeah," Jaune agreed. "And they must have let him out for school, right?" He figured.

Everyone hoped that was the case.

**By this point, Dudley had already broken several of his new presents and had knocked over Mrs. Figg when he was on his bike.**

"That dolt needs to learn to be careful! No telling what could have happened to both of them!" Weiss ranted.

**While Harry was relieved school was over, he couldn't get away from Dudley's gang. They came over every day and were more than happy to help Dudley hunt him down as though it were a game.**

Everyone clenched their fists. The smell of smoke filled the dorm, along with the sizzle. None of them shouted about it. They already said it earlier. Saying it again would only make them angrier.

**Harry found himself out of the house as often as he can as a result. He started to think about the end of the holidays where there was finally a light in the dark tunnel for him.**

The students immediately started perking up. Beacon was a happy place for them too. They could understand Harry’s joy looking forward to it.

**Come September; he would be going to a secondary school by himself. Dudley had been accepted into Smeltings, the same private school Vernon went to. While Harry will be going to the public Stonewall High.**

"Yes!" Ruby cheered. She had no idea what Stonewall High was, but anything was better than the Dursleys.

"Maybe he can finally make some friends," Jaune hoped.

"And he can finally take a break from those awful relatives of his," Weiss added. This was one of the reasons she went to Beacon after all, as opposed to Atlas. Just thinking about her home, of her family, upset her. She didn’t want to think about that. She had RWBY.

 **Dudley said that the school stuffed people's heads down the toilet on their first day and tried to get Harry to come with him to** **_'practice_ ** **.’**

"Do they really do that?" Ruby asked.

"No way! He's just saying that to try and trick Harry into doing it right now," Yang assured.

**Harry declined. He explained that the toilet never had anything as awful as Dudley’s head down it. "It might get sick." He took off before Dudley could work out the insult.**

The students did, though, and were laughing at Harry's cheek.

**Time jumped to July, where Petunia took Dudley to get his new school uniform. Harry was left with Mrs. Figg, but she treated Harry nicer than usual. She seemed to have lost her fondness for her cats, considering one of them was the reason behind her broken leg.**

"Awww. I'm sure it was an accident," Ruby said, knowing if Zwei did something like that, she would still love the pup.

“Except Dudley didn’t help with his bike.” Yang pointed out.

“Let’s just blame him for everything!” Nora suggested. Everyone laughed.

**Later that night, Dudley showed off his new uniform, consisting of maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats. They were also given a knobbly stick to carry around to hit each other when the teachers weren't looking. Supposedly that was meant to be for training.**

Everyone gagged at the description of the uniforms.

“Those are horrible colors!" Weiss said. "They completely clash.”

“Are they being serious about those sticks?" Jaune asked.

“They can’t be. Even here, there are safety precautions for training with our weapons.” Pyrrha assured him.

“I would gladly use it on him," Nora said with a mad gleam in her eyes. Ren patted her on the head.

**The next morning had Petunia dyeing several of Dudley's old clothes grey to serve as Harry's school uniform.**

“Cheapskates," Everyone muttered.

**Vernon and Dudley arrived along with the Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, and they started breakfast. About halfway through, they heard the mail slot Vernon asked Dudley to get it.**

"By the Brothers, they’re making Dudley do something!" Blake shouted, amazed.

**Dudley then said to make Harry get it, and Vernon told Harry to do so. Even having Dudley smack Harry with his stick to make him comply.**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THESE PEOPLE!" Yang shouted, hair going up in flames.

"It's bad enough that they abuse Harry but to let their child in on this treatment isn’t right," Ren grumbled, hands balling into a fist. Considering he hasn't said much before, this was saying something.

**Harry dodged the stick and went to get the mail, which included a postcard from Vernon's sister Marge who was on vacation, some kind of bill, and a letter addressed to Harry?**

"Why does that sound so surprising?" Jaune asked. While Harry might not have made many friends, surely he must have received some kind of mail before.

**Harry was surprised as, with no friends or relatives, he'd never received a letter before. Not even from the library as he never went there. But here was a letter plain as day.**

**_Mr. H. Potter_ **

**_The Cupboard under the stairs_ **

**_4 Privet Drive_ **

**_Little Whinging_ **

**_Surrey_ **

"This must be from the other culture," Pyrrha deduced.

"You sure?" Ruby asked.

"I'm with Pyrrha," Weiss agreed. "The way the letter was addressed sounds like something they would do."

**The envelope didn't have a stamp. Harry turned it around, and he saw that it had a wax seal with some sort of a coat of arms. It consisted of a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a capital H.**

"I wonder if those animals could be some kind of mascots," Pyrrha wondered.

"Maybe it's some kind of secret organization that Harry's being invited into," Nora suggested. 

"But Harry's only ten," Ruby argued. And sure, she was let into Beacon two years early, but she was fifteen. That's a whole different situation.

**Uncle Vernon snapped him out of his daze. Harry went back to the kitchen, his eyes solely transfixed on the letter. While Vernon talked about the postcard his sister sent, Dudley noticed Harry's letter and shouted about it. Vernon quickly snatched up the letter.**

"That's not yours!" Ruby shouted.

"Let him read it first, at least!" Pyrrha agreed.

"Actually, I'm a little worried," Ren said. "What if they know it's from the other culture."

Everyone paled at that as they knew it would not end well for Harry.

**Vernon opened up the letter, wondering who would even write to Harry before reading it. Instantly his face went from a furious red to a sickly green faster than a set of traffic lights before settling on a greyish white color before showing it to Petunia, who looked like she was about to faint.**

The students winced. "Oh yeah, they know," Blake muttered angrily.

**Dudley (not used to being ignored) taped his father on the head with his stick.**

“Just when I think they can’t get any worse. That's your father. Does he have any respect?" Pyrrha asked.

"He's so used to getting what he wants. This has to come as some sort of shock," Jaune said.

**Both Dudley and Harry wanted to read the letter, but Vernon just told them to leave the dining room. When neither boys moved, Vernon took both of them by the scruff of their necks and threw them into the hall before slamming the kitchen door shut.**

"It's bad enough they're treating Harry like this but their own son!" Ruby cried. Yang rubbed circles on her back, but her eyes were red from anger.

**Harry and Dudley had a small fight to see who would listen from the keyhole. Dudley won, so Harry was stuck with the crack between the door and floor.**

"Should it really matter?" Ren asked. "Both options are very good."

**Petunia was asking about the address. Vernon figured that they might be spying on them.**

"If they were, they would have taken Harry away by now," Nora said.

 **Petunia wondered if they should write back to the senders. Vernon thought it best to try to ignore it altogether. When his wife tried to argue, he shouted that he wouldn't have** **_'one'_ ** **in the house. Reminding her that when they took Harry in, they would stamp out that** **_'dangerous nonsense.’_ **

"Stamp out? Dangerous nonsense?" Blake was fuming at this point. "What do they think he is? Some kind of monster?!"

"How could they even try to make him suppress his powers if he even doesn't know he has them?" Pyrah wondered. "Not to mention it could cause some serious damage to both Harry and the Dursleys the longer he holds it inside!”

“I doubt it. They aren’t the type to care about Harry, not as long as they can control him.” Weiss explained. She gave no further explanation to her insight. 

**Later that evening, Vernon visited Harry in his cupboard after returning home from work, which was a first for the man. Harry immediately asked about his letter, but Vernon told him that he burned it, saying it was addressed to him by mistake.**

"Damnit, now there's no hope of Harry reading the letter now," Yang grumbled.

"By mistake?" Weiss scoffed. "It had his _'bedroom'_ on it. There is no way that excuse would work."

**Harry didn't buy that as it has his cupboard on the envelope.**

"See!”

**Vernon roared at him to shut up before taking a few breaths to calm down, and then he forced his face into what seemed to be a painful smile.**

"I hope it _does_ hurt." Nora snickered.

**Vernon then told Harry that he and his aunt realized that he might be getting a bit big for it.**

"You mean you now realize that it's illegal!" Pyrrha shouted.

**And that Harry was now to move into Dudley's second bedroom.**

Everyone was too stunned even to be mad. A second bedroom for Dudley?

Blake tossed the book down her bed and threw up her hands. "It's official. These guys need to have both of the children taken away from them."

"Two bedrooms, and Harry was stuck in a cupboard," Pyrrha said in disbelief.

"But why? What do Vernon and Petunia even get out of being this mean?" Ruby finally wondered.

Jaune picked up the book. He tossed it back over to Blake so she could keep reading. “They’re really awful people, but I need to see if that letter helps him!”

**Harry wondered why, but Vernon just told him to take his things upstairs.**

"It's nice to see that their treatment hasn't fully damaged Harry if he still constantly asks questions despite his so-called guardians telling him not to," Yang said with a small smile. 

**The narration explained that the house had four bedrooms.**

The students all facepalmed at this.

**One was for Vernon and Petunia, one for guests (usually Vernon's sister), one for Dudley, and one for everything that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom.**

"Dudley has that much _junk?_ " Blake asked rhetorically. 

**It didn't take long for Harry to move his possessions upstairs. As Harry looked around the broken stuff (which ranged from a bent-up air rifle to a television that had a giant hole in the middle after Dudley put his foot through it), he could hear his cousin throwing a fit and wanting his room back.**

"Don't these people know how to throw anything away?" Ruby asked, confused as to why Dudley would want to keep such junk.

"Honestly, that seems more like a storage room than a bedroom," Pyrrha said.

"And again, they let Harry sleep in a cupboard!" Jaune yelled, exasperated.

“With Dudley’s cast-offs too. Petunia was even dyeing Dudley’s clothes for Harry’s uniform! They buy him 39 presents, but they don’t spend anything on Harry!” Weiss raged. “Doesn’t he have anything for himself?”

**Harry stretched up on his new bed. While he normally wished he could sleep up here, he found himself longing for the cupboard with his mysterious letter.**

"What would even moving him accomplish?" Ren wondered quietly to where no one heard him.

**The next morning had Dudley in the worst mood ever. He threw the biggest tantrum possible, and still, his parents did not return his room to him.**

"Welcome to the real world, kid," Yang joked. It was honestly worth hearing about his attitude, only to see some actual parenting going on.

**The mail came, and Vernon insisted that Dudley should get it, which he did while banging his Smelting Stick all along the hall.**

"How has he not broken anything yet?" Weiss asked, but like Yang, she was just as amused.

"I don't like how Vernon convinced Dudley to get it," Jaune noticed as if he knew what the cruel uncle was planning.

**Dudley called out that there was another letter for Harry. This time the address read 'The smallest bedroom.'**

"WHAT!" Everyone cried out.

"It's only been 24 hours. How could they have known there wasn't a reply?" Weiss asked.

"Forget about that. How could they have known he changed bedrooms?" Nora countered. Though a lot of mail went around via scrolls or screens, Nora still remembered the time back when paper mail went out. That stuff took _awhile._

"Maybe the other culture really is spying on them," Ruby suggested.

"If they were, they would have taken Harry away from these abusive people by now," Yang pointed out. Ruby crossed her arms in annoyance.

Pyrrha tapped her chin. “They have to be spying on him to write the letter that precisely. However, I must wonder if it is a person watching him or a security system, like what we have for spotting Grimm.”

Everyone agreed on that. The Dursleys were as dangerous to Harry as a Grimm. Mainly because- well- they must be the worst of it. Surely there weren’t any creatures like Grimm in Harry’s world. The idea of that- of something worse than the Dursleys- neither team RWBY or team JNPR wanted to think about it.

**Vernon gave out a strangled cry and ran down the hall to take the letter from Dudley. Harry right behind him. After a rather confusing fight in which all three men were trying to get the letter. Uncle Vernon was victorious in keeping it out of his wards' hands before sending them away.**

"You really have no right to keep it away from him," Blake growled, clutching the book in her hands so hard she wrinkled the page.

"I wouldn't worry, Blake," Pyrrha said. "Something tells me this other culture isn't going to give up yet."

**Harry paced around his room and realized that whoever sent him the letter knew that he didn't get it and figured that they would try again. And this time, Harry would make sure they would succeed.**

"And so will Harry!" Jaune encouraged him.

**Harry quickly turned off his repaired alarm clock the next morning, which read 6:00. He quietly got dressed to make sure he didn't wake up his relatives. Then he snuck downstairs without turning on the lights. He planned to wait for the postman at the street corner and pick up the mail then.**

"That's a simple yet effective plan," Ren figured.

"Almost too simple," Blake noted worryingly.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked, confused.

"I mean, there's just a chance Vernon might think of that plan too and counter the plan accordingly," Blake told him.

“It’s simple enough for him to do it.” Yang agreed.

Everyone cringed at that, and Blake quickly got back to the book to see if she was right.

**Harry's heart pounded in his chest as he made his way to the front door. A scream stopped him as he had trodden on something on the doormat. Something alive.**

"Damnit! I hate being right!" Blake yelled. Everyone's face fell as they also realized what had just happened.

**That thing was his uncle, who was sleeping in front of the door in a sleeping bag, having anticipated what Harry was going to do. He shouted at Harry for a half-hour before he sent the boy to make him some tea.**

"What are you yelling at him for? It was your stupid idea to sleep in front of the door!" Ruby yelled.

"Seriously, if he didn't want Harry to step on him, he shouldn’t have picked a better spot!" Nora agreed.

**When Harry came back with the tea, three envelopes with Harry's name arrived, but Vernon tore them up before he could even say anything.**

"Wait, they're sending more than one?" Jaune realized.

"Probably, they think that one is getting lost in the mail, so they send more to assure that Harry gets it," Pyrrha assumed.

**Vernon stayed home from work that day to nail the mail slot door shut. He explained to Petunia that if they can't send the letters, they'll just give up. Petunia had her doubts.**

As did the students.

"Or they could just push it under their door," Yang figured.

"Or through the window," Weiss offered.

"Or through the chimney," Nora said.

"Nora, that'd just be dumb," Ren argued.

**Vernon argued that their minds work in strange ways, not like him and Petunia.**

"Insult aside, I'm glad this other culture doesn't think like the Dursleys," Blake said.

"If you ask me, their minds work in strange ways," Pyrrha said. "At least Vernon's does."

**Come Friday, at least twelve letters came for Harry.**

"What?" Ruby asked in disbelief.

"Now that's just excessive," Weiss said.

**With the mail slot no longer an option, they have been skidded under the door, through the sides, and a few were even found in the small window of the downstairs bathroom.**

Yang and Weiss nodded at their prediction coming true. Nora turned and gave Ren a knowing look. Ren just turned the other way and ignored her.

 **Vernon once again burned all the letters and stayed at home while boarding up all the cracks in the house, humming a song called** **_"Tiptoe Through the Tulips"_ ** **as he worked. He also kept jumping at small noises.**

Everyone started to freak out a little.

"Okay, I think Petunia needs to get Vernon to a doctor," Jaune said nervously.

“Hopefully right with all the other crazy people.” Nora agreed but not in her usual cheerful matter.

**Things got really crazy on Saturday as twenty-four letters for Harry made their way to the house via two dozen eggs that their confused milkman gave to Petunia through their window. The letters were rolled up in each egg.**

Yang gave a low whistle. "Got to give this other culture credit. They are _creative._ "

“And stubborn,” Blake added.

"But how did they get the letters in the eggs?" Ruby wondered.

"Most likely with whatever powers these people possess," Weiss answered. 

"Still, they are not only creative but determined," Pyrrha said in regards to Yang's point earlier.

"I think the real question is, why do they want to talk to Harry so badly?" Jaune asked.

"They are going to have to realize at some point the letters aren't working and send someone in person," Ren figured.

"Oh, maybe a really big guy with a giant hammer like mine so he can squish the Dursleys," Nora cheered lightly, pretending to swing her hammer.

**Petunia shredded all the letters in the food processor while even Dudley questioned who would want to talk to Harry so bad.**

**Things finally seemed to calm down on Sunday, and even Vernon was happy, given that the post office didn't run on Sunday.**

"So I guess the post has a day off on Sunday?" Weiss figured.

Blake simply shrugged and turned the page to find another envelope fall into her lap. Opening it up, she read:

_People usually go to Church on Sundays, at least in some countries like Harry's, others on different days, so government places and a few others are closed those days._

"So this place has an actual day of worship. That's interesting," Ren noted.

"Hang on, there's more to the letter," Blake said as she read what else was written there.

_That doesn't apply to the other culture, though. Nora, you should have taken a bet with the fireplace._

Everyone groaned in frustration as Nora cackled with glee.

**As Vernon cheerfully reminded everyone of the fact, something comes whizzing down the chimney in the kitchen and makes him in the back of his head. All of a sudden, about forty or so letters were spilling out of the fireplace flying everywhere.**

"BROTHERS LIGHT AND DARK!" Everyone cried out in shock except for Nora, who was still laughing.

**Harry went to try one of the letters flying around, but Vernon grabbed him by the middle and rushed everybody out.**

"I honestly don't know what's scarier, these people's determination to make contact with Harry or the Dursley's determination to keep them away from him," Blake said with a slight shake in her voice.

**Vernon started to pull out his mustache in an attempt to calm down. He ordered his family to pack up some clothes as they would leave in about five minutes. They left about ten minutes later after having wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors. Dudley was crying because Vernon had smacked him on the head after he tried to fit his tv, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.**

"And what was he even gonna do with those?" Blake asked while resisting the temptation to smack the book she was reading on her head. "It's not like the car has an outlet for Dudley to even plug those in."

"Still, it's nice for Dudley to suffer the same way Harry has," Yang said, looking on the bright side. That got a laugh from the room.

**They drove for hours. Now and then, Vernon would take a sudden turn and drive in a different direction in an attempt to shake 'them' off.**

"Uhhh Petunia, you sure you don't want to call in those doctors for your husband?" Nora asked. No one bothered to point out that she was talking to a book because they were all worried about Vernon's sanity.

"Somehow, I don't think this will even work. This other culture does seem very resourceful," Pyrrha stated.

**By the time night fell, Dudley was hysterical. They hadn't stop for food all day; he missed several programs he wanted to see, and it's been ages since he's played a game on his computer.**

"No one cares about you, Dudley!" Yang yelled, getting fed up with the fictional child.

"What about bathroom breaks?" Ruby wondered.

"Doubt it," Jaune said. 

**Finally, Vernon stopped outside of some hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room. And while Dudley was snoring away, Harry was sitting on the windowsill watching the passing cars and wondering-**

"Wondering about what?" Ren asked.

"It doesn't say, but I'm pretty sure it's about the letters he keeps getting," Blake figured.

**The next morning they had stale cornflakes and cold tomatoes on toast for breakfast at the hotel's restaurant.**

Everyone cringed at that.

"Seriously? I was under the impression that the Dursleys were rich," Weiss scoffed. "Surely they could afford a better meal than _that._ "

"Vernon must be that desperate to hide from the people that want to contact Harry," Ren figured.

"I'm with Pyrrah, though. I doubt he can hide from them," Ruby said.

**The hotel owner came to their table asking for Harry as there were about a hundred letters addressed to him on the front desk. Harry tried to grab them, but Vernon smacked his hand out of the way and took the letters.**

Everyone threw up their hands in exasperation. "Ren is right. These people have got to send someone. Vernon is gonna try his hardest to get away from the letters," Yang groaned.

**They were once again on the road for most of the day. It seemed Vernon was looking for something in particular as he stopped in the middle of a forest, a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge and the top of a parking garage. None of these places seemed good enough, though. Petunia even asked if it would just be better to head home, and Dudley wondered if his dad has gone crazy.**

"He's just now asking that?" Blake asked with a chuckle.

**Finally, Vernon parked at the coast of a beach and locked them all inside before he disappeared. It started to rain really hard, and Dudley wondered if there was going to be a television where they were staying as The Great Humberto's always played on Mondays.**

"What is that some kind of magic show?" Weiss wondered.

"Who knows and who cares," Nora said. "I just want Dudley to shut up."

**This got Harry's attention as he figured that if Dudley was right about today (and he can usually know what day of the week it is thanks to television), tomorrow was Harry's eleventh birthday.**

"Happy early birthday Harry!" Ruby and Nora cheered.

"I doubt it'll be a happy one considering the situation right now," Ren said.

"I'm surprised Harry even knows when his birthday is. You'd think the Dursley would keep that from him too," Jaune noted.

Nobody liked thinking about that. Jaune was right to suspect it, just the idea of hiding something like a _birthday_ from someone? It made everyone more than a little angry.

**Vernon came back smiling and had a long thin package with him. Petunia asked what it was, but Vernon didn't answer her. Instead, he claimed to have found the perfect place and pointed out a large rock in the middle of the rough ocean. One the rock was a little hubby shack. No television for Dudley, it seems.**

"Like it even matters," Nora said, rolling her eyes.

**An older man had already agreed to loan the Dursleys his boat, and the family boarded. The journey there was miserable. Freezing winds and icy waters kept hitting them at every point. Eventually, they made their way to the slippery rock and into the small hut. The inside smelled of seaweed, and the wind blew through holes in the walls. The fireplace was damp.**

Ruby shivered. "You think they could even survive the night?" She wondered. Since these people didn't have an aura, there was a good chance they could freeze to death.

"Maybe Vernon got some firewood or something," Jaune hoped.

Pyrrha quickly shot that down. "Even if he did, it would have been soaked on the way over."

**Vernon had brought some food, which was four bags of chips and four bananas.**

"At least they're giving him _some_ kind of food," Ren said, remembering the scraps he and Nora had to live off of when they were kids.

**Vernon tried to start a fire with the potato chip bags, but those didn't work. He joked about using the letters they keep getting, figuring that no one would be able to deliver mail out here. Harry reluctantly agreed.**

"But we don't even know when the mail would come. They could wait until the storm passes," Blake reasoned. The other nodded in agreement.

**Vernon and Petunia went to the bedroom, which was the only other room in the house; Dudley slept on the sofa with some blankets his mom found. And Harry was left on the cold hard ground with the thinnest blanket.**

"Seriously? He's a freaking twig! He'll freeze to death before the night's over!" Yang screamed.

“They should let Dudley sleep on the floor. His fat would keep him warm.” Jaune joked. To his surprise, everyone giggled at that. Even Weiss. Well, she scoffed and gave an eye roll, but she was smiling, so he counted that.

**Harry couldn't sleep between the cold and his hunger. As the night went on, Dudley's snores were drowned out by the rumbling thunder. Harry was watching Dudley's wristwatch counting down the minutes to his birthday. He wondered if the Dursleys would even do something for the occasion. Or where the letter writer could be at the moment.**

**As the minutes ticked down, his mind kept wandering to other things. Like maybe the house was so full of letters by now perhaps he could sneak one when they would eventually come back.**

"Did Vernon even think of that?" Blake realized.

"Maybe he thinks the letters would magically disappear when they go back home," Ruby said.

"I doubt it," Weiss mumbled.

"Still, there would be no way for him to clean it up in time," Pyrrha said. It was clear to her and the rest of them just how little Vernon thought this through.

**Harry kept counting down in his mind while also noting the weird sounds outside. The waves were slapping on the rock really hard, and there were some funny crunching noises as well.**

"Someone's outside the house," Ren noted.

"The person writing the letters?" Jaune asked.

"If it is, it's about time," Nora said.

"But how could they have withstood the storm?" Weiss wondered.

"Blake, keep reading!" Ruby demanded.

**Thirty seconds to go. Ten...nine...eight he was tempted to wake Dudley up and bother him.**

"DO IT!" Nora and Ruby cheered.

**Three... two... one...BOOM!**

Everyone jumped at how loud Blake was with that.

"Um, boom?" Pyrrha asked worryingly.

"Boom." Blake clarified, a little calmer than the last time.

**The whole shack shook with the force, and Harry bolted upright in surprise. It seems someone was knocking on the front door.**

"That's the chapter," Blake said.

"That was a knock?" Nora questioned. "Sounded more like someone took a battering ram to the door...OR A GIANT HAMMER! AM I RIGHT AGAIN!?"

"Quick, get to the next chapter! Let's see who it is," Ruby said.

Blake was already turning the page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are awesome. Please subscribe to know when the next chapter comes out. Bookmark once it's done. And I will see you all in the next chapter.  
> Enjoy the Superbowl.  
> Stay awesome!


End file.
